


Baby-sitter

by Sango



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: La cugina di Tomohisa gli chiede di prendersi cura di suo figlio per qualche giorno. Le conseguenze saranno inaspettate per tutti.
Relationships: Kitakado Tomohisa/Korekuni Ryuuji
Kudos: 2
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Baby-sitter

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Il prompt è Higher Perspective.

Quando Tsubasa aveva annunciato a lui e a Ryuji che i Kitakore avevano ufficialmente una settimana libera da qualunque impegno, perché venivano da in periodo molto intenso e impegnativo e avevano bisogno di riposare, Tomohisa era certo che lui e il compagno avrebbero passato quei giorni a farsi le coccole. Possibilmente a letto. E possibilmente dopo aver fatto sesso per almeno due o tre volte di fila.  
E invece i suoi piani erano miseramente falliti.  
Non che non fosse felice di aiutare sua cugina nel momento del bisogno, sia chiaro. Kyoko-neesan gli aveva dato l'impressione di essere abbastanza disperata quando lo aveva chiamato, e nel momento in cui lui le aveva fatto notare con molto tatto che un ragazzo di appena diciotto anni e senza la minima esperienza in materia non era esattamente la persona più indicata per prendersi cura di un neonato, lei gli aveva risposto con voce spezzata che era la sua unica speranza. A quanto sembrava, infatti, tutti i membri della loro famiglia avevano scelto proprio quel periodo per partire, chi per lavoro e chi per svago, mentre i parenti del marito abitavano dall'altra parte del Giappone e in quel caso non sarebbero potuti essere di nessuna utilità. Tomohisa era rimasto l'unico al quale poteva rivolgersi e, anche se sapeva che era sempre molto impegnato e che non aveva mai badato seriamente a un bambino, non le era rimasta altra scelta che chiedergli di farle quel favore.  
Perciò Tomo aveva accettato di prendersi cura di suo figlio, di appena dieci mesi, per due giorni e una notte, per permettere a le e a suo marito di passare un po' di tempo da soli alle terme per rilassarsi, dato che dalla nascita del piccolo le loro vite erano diventate così frenetiche, e le loro notti quasi del tutto insonni, da portarli molto vicini a un esaurimento nervoso.  
Ryuji, ovviamente, era al suo fianco quando aveva parlato al telefono con sua cugina, e si era detto subito d'accordo sull'aiutarla. Tomo era convinto che quella situazione lo divertisse e che la vedesse un po' come una grande avventura. Era anche certo che si sarebbe dovuto prendere cura del piccolo praticamente da solo, perché di certo il suo compagno aveva ancora meno esperienza di lui quando si parlava di bambini piccoli.  
E invece si era sbagliato ancora una volta.  
In realtà, Ryuji si era innamorato perdutamente di Haruhiko-chan non appena lo aveva visto. Era stato lui a prenderlo dalle braccia della madre, ed era stato ancora lui a farsi consegnare le liste della pappa e delle cose da fare con un neonato in casa, facendosela spiegare per filo e per segno e chiedendo a lui di prendere addirittura appunti. Aveva preparato personalmente tutte le sue pappe, gli aveva fatto il bagnetto con molta attenzione e gli aveva perfino cambiato il pannolino, anche se per quello aveva chiesto anche l'assistenza di Tomo e aveva ammesso senza nessun problema che era una cosa disgustosa. Non perdeva di vista il bambino nemmeno per un attimo, lo coccolava e giocava con lui, sempre con un sorriso estatico sulle labbra.  
A Tomo quella situazione stava iniziando a non piacere. Per niente.  
Perché da quando Haru-chan era arrivato nel loro appartamento, Ryuji aveva occhi solo per lui e Tomo si sentiva messo da parte e tremendamente trascurato. E poi si sentiva una brutta persona, e pure abbastanza stupido, perché era geloso marcio di un bambino di dieci mesi. E anche un po' maniaco, perché Ryuji gli sembrava assurdamente sexy con un bimbo in braccio, e gli faceva venire voglia di sbatterlo o piegarlo sulla prima superficie che avesse trovato a portata di mano, per potergli dimostrare con esattezza che effetto gli faceva e quanto lo volesse.  
Ovviamente si guardò bene dal mettere in pratica le sue fantasie perché, e chissà come mai, aveva la netta sensazione che Ryuji non avrebbe apprezzato troppo quel tipo di comportamento. Non con Haru-chan così vicino da poter assistere alla scena, perlomeno.  
Quella notte Ryuji decise di dormire nella propria stanza. Tomohisa non f invitato, Haru-chan invece sì. Quello era un colpo basso e dimostrava solo che, per la prima volta in cui lui e Ryuji erano diventati una coppia in tutti i sensi, e forse addirittura per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Tomohisa aveva un rivale in amore. Haru-chan stava chiaramente cercando di portargli via il suo ragazzo, e da quel momento in avanti per Tomo sarebbe diventato il nemico da sconfiggere. E no, non aveva importanza che fosse solo un bimbo di dieci mesi, secondo Tomo quella era solo una copertura per potersi avvicinare al suo Ryuji e portarglielo via.  
La mattina dopo Tomo era un po' più tranquillo. Non troppo, a dire il vero, ma quel tanto che bastava per ammettere che sì, il figlio di sua cugina era davvero solo un neonato e che no, non stava cercando di rubargli Ryuji, e che in effetti poteva aver perso un pochettino la testa, giusto appena appena. Tuttavia, questa semplice consapevolezza non fece crescere la simpatia che provava per lui. E la sua insofferenza non fece altro che aumentare con il passare delle ore.  
Ogni tanto si accorgeva che Ryuji lo fissava con uno sguardo strano, e allora si sforzava di sorridere con tranquillità, come se non ci fosse nulla che non andasse. Perché l'ultima cosa che voleva era che il suo ragazzo pensasse che fosse completamente impazzito.  
Quando Kyoko-neesan arrivò per riprendersi suo figlio, a pomeriggio inoltrato, Tomo sentiva i muscoli del viso tirare come dopo un incontro con le fan durato ore. Sforzarsi di sorridere in continuazione, anche se in quel momento non ne aveva nessuna voglia, gli aveva sempre fatto quell'effetto. Per fortuna quella tortura era finita e non pensava che avrebbero ripetuto l'esperienza tanto presto, con buona pace di Ryuji che sembrava non riuscire a lasciare andare il bambino e continuava a fargli moine anche sulla porta di casa.  
Quando, finalmente, Kyoko-neesan se ne fu andata, dopo un numero esagerato di ringraziamenti sentiti, Tomo vide Ryuji girarsi verso di lui. Molto, molto lentamente. E con un sorrisino che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
“Non avrei mai immaginato, davvero, che Kitakado Tomohisa, il principe dei B-Project, potesse diventare geloso di un neonato” disse, le spalle appoggiate alla porta del loro appartamento e le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“Io non sono geloso di Haru-chan!” provò a protestare Tomo, ma Ryuji non sembrò affatto impressionato dalla sua obbiezione. Non solo, infatti, Tomo era arrossito per l'imbarazzo, e lui non arrossiva mai, ma perfino al sua voce risuonò molto meno convincente di quanto non avrebbe dovuto essere nelle sue intenzioni.  
Ryuji non si mosse e non disse nulla, continuò semplicemente a fissarlo con l'espressione divertita, e Tomo iniziò a sentirsi seriamente a disagio. Perché sì, era davvero geloso di un neonato, e sapeva anche lui che non era una cosa normale e che era davvero molto stupido. Perciò fece qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima in tutta la sua vita: iniziò a torcersi le mani, a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro e a balbettare scuse incomprensibili e comunque molto poco plausibili perfino alle sue stesse orecchie.  
Ryuji continuò a osservarlo per qualche minuto, prima di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia, cosa che fece sentire Tomo ancora più miserabile di quanto già non fosse. Insomma, lui voleva essere il principe di Ryuji, la sua forza e il suo punto di riferimento in qualunque situazione, ma quale principe degno di questo nome si sarebbe comportato come stava facendo lui in quel momento?  
Ryuji si calmò per la verità abbastanza in fretta e gli si avvicinò con una calma preoccupante, fermandosi solo quando fu a pochi centimetri da lui.  
“Mi ami così tanto da noi riuscire a condividermi nemmeno con un bambino?” gli chiese, con una luce provocatoria negli occhi.  
Tomo arrossì ancora una volta, e perfino più di prima, ma trovò comunque la forza di fare un piccolo, minuscolo movimento con la testa per annuire. Perché a quel punto continuare a negare era perfettamente inutile.  
“È un peccato, perché a me sono sempre piaciuti i bambini, davvero tanto. Ho sempre pensato di volere una famiglia molto numerosa” lo gelò il suo compagno.  
E va bene che erano ancora molto giovani e non avevano mai parlato di certe cose, ma quello era davvero un colpo basso. Perché al di là di tutto, non c'era modo che Tomo, un uomo, potesse dare a Ryuji la famiglia numerosa che sembrava desiderare. Era un po' come se gli avesse tirato un pugno nello stomaco dopo avergli detto che la loro storia era finita. E faceva dannatamente male.  
“Naturalmente,” proseguì Ryuji “se ne riparlerà non prima di una decina d'anni, abbiamo le nostre carriere a cui pensare, in questo momento, e siamo giovani e abbiamo il dovere morale di goderci la vita senza farci carico di responsabilità così grosse. Ed è anche ovvio che dovrai essere tu ad adottare sia me che i nostri figlia, perché il tuo è un cognome importante e potrà aprire loro molte strade, senza contare che non voglio che siano in alcun modo legati al nome di mio padre.”  
Tomo lo stava guardando a bocca aperta, del tutto incredulo. A quanto sembrava che si fosse sbagliato su tutta la linea, e aveva perso il conto di quante volte fosse successo negli ultimi tre giorni, perché era chiaro che Ryuji aveva le idee molto più chiare delle sue su quello che voleva per il loro futuro.  
“Perciò pensavo che dovremmo fare pratica in diversi campi” continuò il suo giovane e adorabile compagno. “Fare da baby-sitter a Haru-chan ci sarà molto utile per il futuro, ma preparati perché le prossime volte non ti permetterò di lasciare tutto il lavoro a me!” lo avvisò, puntandogli un dito contro il petto.  
Forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, l'ennesima prima volta di quel giorno, Tomo si ritrovò del tutto senza parole. Un po' perché non pensava che Ryuji vedesse la loro storia da una prospettiva molto più alta di quello che lui immaginava, né che avesse già pianificato lo loro vita insieme per i prossimi trent'anni. D'altra parte, non era del tutto sicuro di voler fare incontrare di nuovo il suo compagno e il figlio di sua cugina, perché il trauma era ancora troppo recente perché fosse già riuscito a superarlo. La sua esitazione, tuttavia, non impensierì minimamente Ryuji.  
“Nel frattempo, credo che ci sia qualcosa sulla quale dovremmo esercitarci con molta costanza” lo informò, con una tranquillità che ebbe solo il potere di far preoccupare Tomo ancora di più di quanto già non fosse.  
Il ragazzo deglutì, non del tutto certo di voler sapere cosa l'altro avesse in mente, e Ryuji gli si fece ancora più vicino, arrivando ad appoggiasi al suo petto, senza mai smettere di fissarlo negli occhi e di sorridergli provocatoriamente.  
“Dobbiamo allenarci a farli, i bambini” stabilì.  
Tomo rischiò di strozzarsi con il suo stesso respiro. Ecco, quella era una cosa inaspettata, in quel momento, ma avrebbe di sicuro potuto lavorarci su. Con molto impegno. E con molta, molta dedizione.  
Senza dire nulla, si chinò velocemente e si caricò Ryuji su una spalla, trasportandolo fino alla propria stanza, che in genere era quella che condividevano. Lo fece cadere di schiena sul letto, facendo attenzione a non fargli male, e poi si stese su di lui, iniziando subito a baciarlo.  
Quando si separarono Ryuji gli circondò il viso con le mani e lo fissò intensamente.  
“Ti amo più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo e più di chiunque altro al mondo, Tomo, e questo non cambierà mai” gli disse, facendolo commuovere. “Anche se devo ammettere che è stato molto divertente vederti perdere tutta la tua solita compostezza a cuasa di quell'assurda gelosia” aggiunse, con una risatina soddisfatta.  
E tomo comprese che quella piccola peste aveva capito tutto fin dall'inizio e si era comportato in quel modo per farsi due risate alle sue spalle. Era un comportamento inammissibile e meritava di essere severamente punito. Più volte e con molta fermezza.  
Diverse ore dopo, Ryuji giaceva distrutto nel letto del suo compagno. Tomo lo raggiunse con un asciugamano caldo e iniziò a ripulirlo, preoccupato di essersi fatto prendere un po' troppo la mano e di aver esagerato con lui. Come sempre, però, Ryuji riuscì a sorprenderlo.  
“Mi auguro per te che tu non sia già stanco, perché per quanto mi riguarda non ci siamo allenati nemmeno lontanamente a sufficienza.”  
Tomo scoppiò a ridere e si chinò su di lui per baciarlo.  
“Ti amo” gli confessò, con il suo solito sorriso dolce, quello che era tutto per lui.  
“Lo so, ti amo anch'io. Ora vieni qui e dimostramelo.”  
E Tomo non si fece pregare.


End file.
